


Like Drops in Slow Motion

by TheLadyKing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A gift for a friend, M/M, just fluff, short and sweet, they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyKing/pseuds/TheLadyKing
Summary: There was perhaps nothing in the world Steve loved more than moments like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Lake by the Ocean by Maxwell which I listened to seventeen times today.

There was perhaps nothing in the world Steve loved more than moments like this. Running his fingers gently along Sam’s scalp, tightly wound coils of hair brushing along his palms. The sun was setting behind the curtains, casting the living area in soft muted light. Sam was tapping away on his phone, always in contact with his bosses about new concerns or issues that popped up at his place of employment. In the background Maxwell crooned, sending them both on a decadent trip to some lake or another by the ocean.

Sam had begun, months before, growing out his hair once more. He’d admitted it had been at some length before he’d joined the military and he’d just never thought to grow it again until he’d gotten back in contact with an old flame of his, Misty Knight. The two of them spent a lot of time together now and again, a lot of which was them trading tips and tricks to healthily maintaining their growing voluminous clouds of hair. Now Sam’s hair was a small kinky afro that he sported with pride.

Once Steve had noticed the change he’d been so interested, embarrassingly so, to know everything about it. He still remembered his first trip with Sam to the beauty supply store near their place in Bed-Stuy.

 

 

_“There’s so much here! Do people really need this much for their hair?” Steve asked, wonder shining behind his bright baby blues. Before him were what seemed like endless aisles of hair and beauty supplies. Hair dyes to his left and boxes with bold letters that shouted 'Relaxer!' at him, not that he knew what that meant. And there was so much color, everything in the tiny space was bright and vibrant, just as the purple hair of the black woman who'd greeted them upon entry. Hair seemed to hang from the rafters, creating shadows in the spaces not illuminated by the intense artificial lights.  
_

_Sam cracked a sly smile and nodded his head, tightening his grip on Steve’s hand in his. “Yeah, some of us need more than whatever you white guys use. Sawdust and prayer or something like that?” he teased._

_Steve chuckled and looked around some more, everywhere he looked there was something else new and different. It felt a bit voyeuristic but he was happy Sam had brought him along without any fuss. He’d reasoned he needed someone to pick up his products when he was feeling particularly lazy while Steve had completely different goals entirely._

_He figured one day he’d need to know all this to take care of any future children they’d have together. He couldn’t imagine having a child that wasn't a perfect reflection of everything he loved about Sam. A perfect baby with a bouncy smile and soft afro puffs in perfect textured spheres on their head. A baby with the deepest brown eyes and a penchant for causing just the best kind of trouble, just like Sam.  
_

_“Hey, you with me?” Sam asked softly, turning from looking over the selection of oils to offer Steve a fond smile. Steve nodded, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He wanted that and so much more. Anything Sam would give him he'd take and cherish reverently.  
_

_He smiled. "Always, baby. Always.”_

 

“Ohh, Steve that feels good,” Sam groaned from his place between Steve’s spread thighs. Steve shifted and massaged his fingers more firmly along Sam’s tender scalp. The (technically) younger man grunted in delight, running his own along Steve’s bare feet.

“I love doing this for you, Sam,” Steve admitted. And it was true. Sam grunted in response, his body going boneless and compliant.

“You with me?” Steve asked.

“Always, baby. Always,” Sam reassured, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend Michelle, @ninja-plz on tumblr, for being so great and so supportive of me and my trash ass writing. Love you boo! Also honorable mention to the always lovely Ayanna, @baconsurgeon on tumblr.webs, who I talk all my shit with and this is part of a concept we've been playing with for a while.
> 
> Also add me on [tumblr](thebadlass.tumblr.com) yo!


End file.
